Identification cards are becoming more and more common and are used by a wide variety of organizations. Identification cards may have a wide variety of uses, from club membership to credit authorization. Identification cards are typically either cut from carrier sheets or mounted on or in carrier sheets and mailed to recipients. Many times it is important to mail two (or more) ID cards to the same address, such as where two or more members of the household will need the ID cards. When doing so it is important that the cards be balanced on the carrier sheet, aesthetic, properly secured, and easily handled. While this can be ensured if the cards are die cut from the carrier sheet, one then relies upon the recipient to properly separate the cards from the carrier sheet, and such a procedure is not practical where the carrier sheet and the card are ideally made of different materials, or different weight materials. For exemplary prior art see U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,686 which shows two ID cards die cut from the same substrate and connected to each other with ties, as well as two separate cards separately applied to a carrier web with adhesive.
In the past when it has been necessary to provide two ID cards on a carrier sheet usually two separate cards were affixed to the sheet in different mounting procedures. However this required two affixing units to apply the cards to the sheet, the number of mounting applications was doubled, and it was difficult to ensure properly relative positioning of the cards which could be off as much so as one-eighth inch leading to problems in print position when the cards were subsequently passed through a printer for applying variable indicia thereto, and in the appearance of the cards in a mailer.
In some situations it is also necessary to apply different card sets to the same carrier standard size office paper sheet. If the cards are mounted too close to each other it is not possible to apply them in a high production manner, or would require four label applicators to do so.
According to the present invention the problems discussed above have been solved. By the present invention it is possible to mount two (i.e. at least two) ID cards on a common carrier so that they are positively positioned in the desired spacial relationship with respect to each other (typically immediately side-by-side with side edges abutting, but not directly connected to each other). This can be accomplished, according to the present invention, in a simple and high production manner utilizing only one applicator if the card sets are spaced a significant distance (e.g. at least about an inch) with respect to each other, or using only two applicators if spaced very closely to each other (e.g. less than an inch).
According to one aspect of the present invention an identification card-carrier combination is provided comprising: A substrate web having first length and width dimensions, and a top face. First and second identification cards disposed side-by-side and immediately adjacent to each other and having a predetermined position with respect to each other, but unconnected directly to each other. The identification cards, collectively, have second width and length dimensions much less than the first length and width dimensions. And, an adhesive substrate common to the first and second identification cards affixing the cards to the substrate web top face to hold the cards to the substrate web during printing and mailing while allowing removal of the cards from the substrate web without damage to the cards.
Typically the adhesive substrate comprises a piece of double faced pressure sensitive adhesive tape having width and length dimensions substantially the same as the combined length and width dimensions of the first and second side-by-side cards. Alternatively one pattern of adhesive can be applied to a substrate web so that it is exposed on the top face thereof and then the side-by-side ID card connected by repositional adhesive to a common intermediate web may be applied to the adhesive pattern on the substrate web.
The combination as set forth above may be in continuous format with a plurality of like substrate webs, each substrate web separated from each adjacent substrate web by a line of weakness, such as a perforation line. In that case tractor drive strips are typically disposed on opposite sides of the continuous format of substrate webs extending perpendicular to the lines of weakness, and severable from the body of the carrier by their own lines of weakness.
Alternatively, the web substrate may comprise a cut size standard office paper sheet. The term "standard size office paper sheet" includes 81/2.times.11 inch, legal size, and A4, or other standard sizes to be developed in the future. In either configuration the cards are preferably mounted so that a side edge of the first card of each set substantially engages (abuts) a side edge of the second card while the front and rear edges of the first card are aligned with the front and rear edges of the second card.
When a cut standard size office paper sheet is utilized a plurality of first and second card sets may be disposed on the sheet with the side edges of the cards parallel to the side edges of the sheet and the front and rear edges of the cards parallel to the front and rear edges of the sheet, with the front or rear edge of a card of one card set spaced from the adjacent rear or front edge of an adjacent card set at least about 0.15 inches, but also typically less than about one inch. Lines of weakness, such as perforations, are provided parallel to the front and rear edges and disposed between the sets of cards separating the sheet into a plurality of rectangular-shaped panels each having substantially identical width and length dimensions. The cut shape may include at least three sets of cards (typically three sets on an 81/2.times.11 sheet) and a lead-in panel may be provided for the sheet having the same width as the card carrying panels and having a length at least as great as the length of the card carrying panels, the lead-in panel devoid of cards.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of producing and utilizing first and second substantially identical identification cards each having top and bottom faces in combination with a carrier having a top face is provided. The method utilizes double faced pressure sensitive adhesive tape having top and bottom adhesive faces, so that the cards are not directly connected to each other, positively positioned with respect to each other on the carrier top face. The method comprises the steps of: (a) Automatically moving a carrier in a first direction so that the top face thereof is exposed. (b) Mounting the first and second identification cards so that they are directly unconnected to each other but in side-by-side relationship, with the bottom faces of each releasably affixed to and positively positioned on the double faced adhesive tape top face. And, (c) automatically applying the double faced adhesive tape bottom face adhesive to the carrier top face so that the tape and carrier adhere to each other, to produce a carrier-dual identification card combination.
Typically there is also the further step (d), after step (c), of passing the carrier through a printer (e.g. a laser printer) and printing variable indicia (such as an ID number, the cardholder's name, address, and/or identifying numbers, etc.) on the top face of the cards with the printer. There is also typically the further step (e), between steps (c) and (d), where the carrier is a continuous paper web, of taking up into a roll the continuous carrier with a plurality of identification card set affixed thereto, the roll eventually cut into pads and sheets before printing, or printed in continuous format, with ultimate separation and mailing of the sets of ID cards (i.e. after printing).
Steps (a) through (c) may be practiced to provide a plurality of sets of first and second identification cards, the cards of adjacent sets spaced a distance of less than one inch from each other in the first direction, and by utilizing first and second label applicators spaced from each other in the first direction. In that case step (c) is practiced by applying first and third card sets to the carrier utilizing the first label applicator and applying a second card set, between the first and third card sets in the first direction, utilizing the second label applicator. The carrier may comprise a standard size office paper sheet, and steps (a) through (c) may be practiced to provide a lead-in portion of the sheet devoid of cards and having a dimension in the first direction at least as great as the dimension of a card set in the first direction. There is also typically the step of forming lines of weakness in the carrier between adjacent card sets, the lines of weakness perpendicular to the first direction.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the effective, simple, and high capacity production of identification card-carrier combinations having first and second identification cards disposed side-by-side and immediately adjacent to each other but unconnected directly to each other, and the methods of production thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.